The Duff
by xxela
Summary: Clare is a Duff, Designated Ugly Fat Friend, according to Eli Goldsworthy man-whore of Degrassi. But will Clare discover Eli's problems he tries ever so hard to cover up and build a relationship with a boy she thought she hated so much? Based on The Duff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Alexx here! This is my new Fic. This is tightly (opposite of loosley) based on the book The Duff. If you have read it then you'll know. If not I think you still enjoy it. Not sure yet if it will have the same ending but I will gear to make it less and less like the book. Just so you know: No uniforms, Clare is not super religious, she has not abstinence ring, Jenna and Alli are like there appearance in some ways. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was getting tired of this. Once again, I sat here on the uncomfortable bar stool sipping an orange soda. On the dance floor, under the bright beaming lights were my best friends Alli and Jenna swaying there hips like strippers. I took another sip as I thought about why the hell in the world did I let them bring me here?<p>

I was more of the bookie, if-I-don't-get-straight-A's-I'm-going-to-die girl. I spent most of nights studying for exams and writing essays that weren't do for weeks. Alli and Jenna were always telling me to calm with the whole school obsession but that's who I was. They liked to party and I liked to study. So when they dragged me to Above The Dot I sat at the bar talking to Peter the bartender.

"How's the boyfriend hunt going?" Peter asked me every night we talked.

"Peter, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now?" I said twirling my straw. Peter always brought up boys in our conversation.

"Until you admit you are." Peter joked. He left to go tend someone a few stools down when Alli plopped down beside me.

"You should come dance with us, Clare Bear!" She whines, her long black hair flowing over her shoulders. "You'll have a good time. Trust me."

"No thanks."

Jenna sits down on my other side. Her blond ponytail bounces as she turns to face us. "Omigosh, Zane Park just hit on me. He is so hot!"

Alli rolled her eyes. "He asked you were you got your highlights done, Jen. He's totally gay."

"No, he is way too cute to be gay." Jenna said, her big blue eyes turning serious. I and Alli just laughed. For some odd reason Jenna was highly attracted to gays.

"Anyways, Clare, we brought you here to have a good time with us. Not that Peter isn't interesting." Alli twirled her hair around her manicured fingers and smiled at Peter. She was probably trying to score some free drinks, as usual. "But we are the one who are your friends. Come dance, now?"

"No. I'm fine here Alli." I said sipping my soda. Truth was I wasn't fine here. I was kind of appalled at how close these teenagers were getting and I was bored. Bored out of my mind. Right now I could have been at home re-reading the book Scarlett's Letter or watching re-runs of Gilligan Island with my dad. But for the sake of my best friends I put on an act.

"You sure?" Alli asked narrowing her dark brown eyes.

"Positive."

Alli paused for a moment then pulled Jenna over to the middle of the dance floor where it only took them seconds to find guys to grind with.

"Why don't you tell that you're bored?" Peter asked as he slid a refill of orange soda. I took it gladly and started sipping it avoiding his question. When I found out he was still starting at me I decided to answer.

"I'm not bored."

"You're not a good liar, either." He replied before going to go take orders from a group of bimbo freshmen.

I sipped my soda casually looking at the clock every few minutes. This is the one time in my life that I wish there was some machine that would speed up time. I started thinking about where my mom was now. She was probably taking one of her weekly getaway trips to some resort. I bet you a million she was in the spa now getting a pedicure or a facial. My eyes swam up to the clock again to mentally tell it to hurry up. _Hurry up. Hurry up, you dang clock_.

"Why, hello there."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was just another one of those nerds that couldn't get anyone to dance with so they stared hitting on me. I took a sip from my soda to show him I wasn't interested. But he persisted.

"Anyone there?"

I turned round to see that this was no nerd. This was Eli Goldsworthy. Eli. Fucking. Goldsworthy.

"What do you want, slime ball?" I asked rudely.

"You seemed like the nice type." He sarcastically replied leaning in closer to me. "I'm here because I want to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood for talking." I slurped my drink loudly causing Peter to stare at me. I stopped immediately and smiled shyly. He looked at me then Eli and gave me thumbs up. Gross. How could he ever think I be interested in Eli? Eli Goldsworthy was the guy who had one night stands as often as you brush your teeth. He was a slimily slime ball and treated girls like sex toys. That's all they were ever to him. The only bad thing was that he was, well, ok, hot. He had dark green eyes and wavy black hair the drifted to his eyebrows. Hot. But. Ugh.

"Come on." Eli teased. "Who put sand in your vagina?"

I turned around to face him and gave him a disapproving look. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Now that I've got your attention I'm here to ask for your help. You see, your friends are fucking hot. And you Girly, are the Duff." He gave me a naughty smirk.

"That's not even a word." I said know-it-all –ish.

"Designated. Ugly. Fat. Friend." He stated.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was this some joke? "What-!"

"Hey, please don't get defensive. You're not a monster or anything but in comparison..." I watched as he looked over at my friends. Alli was swaying her hips next to this guy who was smiling widely. She was beautiful. Big bust. Tiny waist. Dark Skin. Full Lips. None of the qualities I had. I then looked over at Jenna who was flirting with Zane who was clearly not interested. She was somewhat tall, taller than me. She had a very petite frame but her face is what made guys weak at the knees. She had bright blue eyes and that skin that was blemish-free but always shiny. Not in an oily way, but a good way. "You're friends are hot. Really, really hot. Anyways, the point is scientists have proven there is a Duff in ever group of friends. And girls like guys who associate with their Duff."

"I didn't know perverts where consider scientist these days." I said staring at him in disgust.

"Don't be a dick, now. What I'm saying is your friends will find it sexy that I'm socializing with you. It's like charity you know. Sensitivity. I'm just doubling my chances of getting laid tonight. Just help me and look like your having a fun time."

I stared at him appalled. He may have an amazingly rip body but he was no angel. He had a soul of a devil.

"Like they would ever talk to you!" I yelled reaching for my orange soda and letting it splash on to Eli's expensive white shirt. He glowered at me angrily fury written across his forehead.

"What the hell was that?" He asked shaking his hair free of sticky orange soda.

"What do you think it was?"

"Honestly, Duffy, I have no idea."

"If you think I'm dumb enough to let one of my friends sleep with you. You're very wrong Eli Goldsworthy. Very wrong." I huffed with anger. "And by the way. The name's Clare. Not Duffy. We've been in the same class since elementary." With that I left him sitting alone as started towards my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot like the book, eh?<strong>

**Anyways, please review! Please! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Thanks guys for all the supportive reviews. Here's the second chapter. It's more of a filler. I wrote it quick so if it's bad, I apologize. This based on the book The Duff by Kody Keplinger and the show Degrassi. Obviously.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, Clare Bear! We are now in your humble home! Tell us why we had to leave early?" Alli asked getting cozy on my bed. I took a seat next to her while Jenna plopped her small but down on the carpeted floor. Gosh. Was it weird to say I wish I could rip out Jenna's but and replace it for my own?<p>

"Um... I got into an argument with someone." I murmured barely audible. I reached over for my copy of Scarlett's Letter on my bedside table but Alli stopped me. Her dark brown eyes stared at me with uncertainty.

"What?" Alli said. Jenna stopped braiding her hair and looked up at us.

"I got into an argument with someone and I sort of spilled my soda on them." I admitted shyly. Jenna giggled but Alli stopped her.

"And who is this someone?" Alli questioned further more.

"Eli Goldsworthy." I stated. Alli's eyes grew wide and Jenna gasped. And this is why I didn't want to mention him. As everyone already knows Eli Goldsworthy is the hottest guy at Degrassi Community School and all the girls swoon over him. Well, except for me.

"Eli Goldsworthy?" Alli asked like she didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth. "You threw your drink on Eli Goldsworthy? Eli Goldsworthy? Why?"

"He's a jerk. Why else?" I said finally grasping Scarlett's Letter and opening it up to read.

"He's not a jerk. Last week he just went up to Sadie and just started talking to her. She said he's really nice. He's hot too." Jenna said.

Of course he started talking to Sadie. Sadie, Marisol and Katie were best friends. Katie had a face of an angel and Marisol attracted boys like flies to honey. Sadie was tall. Like really tall. In other words according to Eli she was the Duff. Designated Ugly Fat Friend. Just like me.

"And sleeps with everything he sees." I interjected too loudly.

Alli looked at me with concern. "Did he say something to you? You can tell us, Clare."

"No. He just really pisses me off." I lied. Well, it was true. He does piss me off. There is nothing more in the world that does.

* * *

><p>There is nothing better than a quick study session early on a Sunday morning. Well, at least to me. I got out of bed and sleep walked to the bathroom. As soon as I opened my eyes I was confronted with my reflection. Brown Curly Bob. Piggy Nose. Thin Lips. Pale Skin. A-Cups. Round Tummy. Thick Thighs. All the qualities of a Duff. Damn it. That word was really sticking to me, now.<p>

I splashed some cold water on face and brushed my teeth urgently. I went back into my bedroom and stared going through my study notes when Eli Goldsworthy popped into my mind. God, how I hated that jerk. There are two words in the world a guy should never call a girl; ugly and fat. And so maybe I was but he didn't have to point it out.

Trying to distract myself from Eli and the word Duff I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I found my Dad sitting on the couch reading the Toronto Star. When he heard me he turned around and smiled.

"Didn't think you be up so early, Clare Bear?" Dad said.

"Hitting the books. Big test on Friday." I said grabbing the cereal box to fix myself a bowl.

"Don't regular teenagers usually sleep in on the weekend?" Dad joked.

"I'm not regular."

"I know you aren't." Dad smiled at me. Oh, how I missed that smile. Mom had been gone for exactly thirty two days now. She was at some Spa resort in Waterloo. Or was it Windsor? Anyways, Dad always got depressed when she was gone. I knew things weren't the same with them and that a divorce was coming soon. Dad couldn't see it though. He just thought mom needed alone time. A lot of alone time.

"Hey, honey! The Flintstones are on. Wanna watch? For old time sakes?" He asked pushing away my thoughts.

"Sure" I answered and joined him on the couch.

* * *

><p>I hurried along to my locker to get my books for Adv. Math then struggled through the crowed hallways. I had just rounded the last corner when I smacked right into Eli Goldsworthy scattering my books everywhere, Great. It could have been anyone else but it was him. I hate my life.<p>

"Hey, Duffy!" He said when he saw who he bumped into. He smiled and bent down helping me pick up all my books from the ground. I knew what he was doing. I could see Katie at her locker staring at us. He was trying to look good in front of her and any hot girl who passed by. What an ass. Typical Eli.

"I'll take that!" I said reaching out for my text book. Eli moved it out of my reach and raised it in the air. He was tall. Like six feet, so there was no way I was getting my book back unless he did.

"Advanced Mathematics! Ooo, Duffy's a smart one." He said handed me back my book. I smiled flakily and stomped away to class not taking another look at his slimy face. It was kind of weird how he had just forgotten about last Friday when I spilled the soda on him. He just acted like it never happened. He probably had so many hook-ups over the weekend he didn't even remember. But why should I care? I don't even like him. He's so...Ugh.

I arrived just on time for Adv. Math and took my seat next to Jake Martin. Jake Martin was an outdoorsy guy but for some odd reason totally rocked at Math. He was tall and tanned and had shaggy brown hair that I swooned over. Yes, I had a crush on Jake Martin. He made corny jokes but I could never reply. I could barely talk around him.

"Late." Jake whispered as Mr. Armstrong stared the lesson.

"Sorry!" I said though I don't know why. This guy just made me crazy. I casually opened my text book and started take a few peeks at him. I know. Creepy, right? His hair was unbrushed and drifted over his hazel eyes. He was adorable.

I was too busy thinking about Jake that I hadn't even noticed Mr. Armstrong had told us to hold a discussion about the problem. I sat still in my seat a little scared to join Jake's group, the closet one. I just sat there listening to their conversation that wasn't even about Math.

"I'm going to the cottage this weekend. Dad said I could bring Mia." Jake announced.

"Score!" Connor said high fiving Jake.

"I thought Mia was your sister?" Jess asked confused.

"Didn't I tell you about her? Anyways, Mia's my girlfriend and we are totally sharing a room including a bed this weekend. I'm so psyched." Jake said smiling showing his pearl white teeth. What? Did he just say Girlfriend? Jake has a girlfriend. What? How? Who? When? What was I thinking anyways? Jake going for a girl like me? Yeah, right. I'm a Duff. Boys don't date Duffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it?<strong>

**Review tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys! Here's the third chapter of The Duff! Hope you enjoy!** **Fourth chapter should be up some time next week on Thursday or Friday!**

* * *

><p>"Clare are you just going sit there all night and mope about Jake? Or, are you going to come dance and have a good time?" Alli whined. She was dressed in a silk top that really accented her chest. A few meters away I could see Drew Torres one of the jocks of Degrassi staring at Alli.<p>

"Option A, please." I said. Peter had just come back with an orange soda and I sipped it sadly.

"Fine!" Alli grunted and went to go join Drew on the dance floor. I watched them for a while. Drew Torres was tall like Eli Goldsworthy, fellow jock, but looked quite different. Instead of fern green eyes he had baby blue. His hair was spiky and brown, not anything like Eli's raven-black sexy locks. Did I say sexy? I meant disgusting.

I turned my attention away from then and looked at a boy with shaggy brown hair a few seats down talking to a girl. Wait that was Jake! And his girlfriend?

The girl was tall. At least 5'10. She had tight fitted purple top on that hugged her curves so perfectly. I stared at her in awe. She was gorgeous. A fucking angel compared to my Duff self. I gripped the bar table angrily.

"Hey, Duffy."

Eli sat down in the stool next to me. Why does this dick keep bothering me?

"Go away, Eli." I ordered. When he didn't budge I looked in his direction.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He said. "You see, I am determined to hook up with one of your friends. Preferably the blonde."

"You're talking to the wrong person, then." I just don't get it. If Eli was such a smooth talker why didn't he just go up to Jenna? Why was he sitting here talking to me? I thought he had already learned his lesson.

Eli reached over and grabbed my orange soda and placed it behind him on the counter. It was like he read my mind.

"Now that you are unarmed let me explain something to you." He announced leaning in closer to me. "Eli Goldsworthy doesn't go after girls. They go after him. It just a matter of time before Blondie comes to little old me, begging for sex. Talking to you is just speeding up the waiting period."

He chuckled and stopped. I could feel his eyes searching me.

"You ok Duffy? You don't seem your usual bitchy self."

"Just please leave me alone, Eli."

"What's wrong?" He asked with sincere concern. Wow. I didn't know he had it in him.

"Go away!"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I needed to let everything out. I couldn't wait for me and Alli's vent session. I had to release my problems, now. But not to Peter. Or this asshole beside me. Then who? I just, I can't handle this stuff.

Jake having a girlfriend.

Dad all lonely.

Mom taking her extended resort getaways.

I needed something for distraction. Anything. And I needed it now. And believe me; I'm not impressed with what I did next. Nor will I ever be. And I know this was a total out of character action that I swear I'll pay the rest of my year trying to fix. Oh, shit. I kissed fucking Eli Goldsworthy!

One second I was there sitting on the bar stool my emotions going wild while Eli stared at me with his worry filled eyes. And the next I lunged forward and his soft lips were on mine. I kissed him fiercely while his lips were still, frozen. With shock, I'm guessing. Although, it hardly lasted long. Suddenly he was kissing me back with the same emotion. The same urgency. My hands were tangled in his dark locks and his hands were on my waist.

My mind was racing with thoughts, wildly. This was working though. I couldn't think about my dad. I couldn't think about my mom. I couldn't even think about Jake. My mind was focused on Eli. The way he grabbed my waist roughly. The way his tongue intertwined with mine. The way he kissed me. It felt like he knew my problems and understood what I was feeling. We couldn't get enough of each other. Everything was good until he got stupid.

His smooth hand traveled up my stomach before resting on my boob. Then I got a reality check. I finally realized who I was kissing. Fucking Eli Goldsworthy. A perv. How could I be so stupid to fall into his womanizing trap?

I pulled away from him and looked into his confused green eyes though they looked distinctly pleased. Although I really hate him, I totally regretted it later, what I did next. My hand flew back and reconnected with his cheek making a painful slapping sound.

"What?" He asked holding his hand to his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Pervert!" I yelled. I jumped off the stool and made my way to Alli in the crowd. I grabbed her arm and tugged her away from Drew. Alli whined about "wanting his number" or something when I dragged her home.

"Ok, Clare! You've got some serious explaining to do!" Alli demanded me. She sat on my bed staring at me with fury. "Drew was like so into to me and then you just came and-"

"Shut up, Alli!" I warned, cutting her off.

"Clare? What's wrong?" Alli asked. I could tell I had gotten her worried. I've never told Alli to shut up.

"I'm just angry, you know?" Tears rolled down my eyes. "Of myself. I should have tried to keep Dad and Mom together. I should have asked Jake out when you told me to a year ago. I'm a wimp. A loser."

"A Duff." I whispered barely audible. I hope she didn't hear.

"What? Clare you're not a loser! And it's not your fault about your parents and Jake! Come on, Clare! Cheer up! Tomorrow, I'm taking you out for ice cream, ok. And maybe we could talk about how we're going to get you over Jake. May be Eli Goldsworthy?" Alli asked. I knew she was joking but after what happened tonight I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"No!" I said sternly then laughed. It felt good to laugh again with Alli. She didn't know about the kiss, though. I wasn't sure if should tell her. But that didn't matter now. I was so fucking tired that I even fell asleep thinking about Eli.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it?<strong>

**Tell me! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on Degrassi and The Duff by Kody Keplinger.  
><strong>

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry I was a little late in posting it but I was busy. I usually write these chapters in a rush but this one I spent a little extra time working on. My goal for this story is 80 reviews by the time I'm done. I know I am setting it high but I feel like I can make. Please excuse any errors in spelling. I know it's short. Sorry.** **Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I sat down at my usual seat in the cafeteria eating my tuna salad sandwich. I groaned. This tasted disgusting. I am never letting my Dad pack my lunch again. When he got home last night I could tell he had gone out to the bar.<p>

My Dad drank a lot. Well, ever since my Mom had been absent. He wasn't himself when he drank. He became abusive and violent but by the time he came home I was asleep so I had never really seen his wasted alter ego. Gladly. But I did see the aftermath. Tables turned over and plates smashed. I couldn't believe my loving father could cause stuff like that. I never wanted to see him drunk.

I threw my lunch into the garbage can that sat right beside me. I took out a book I had been reading last night when I was bored. The Fight Club by Chuck Palahniuk. It was good. Not my type of book. But good.

"After you've done me nothing is ever as appetizing! No one compares to me." A too familiar husky voice said. I looked up from my book and there was Eli Goldsworthy smirking at me. He was wearing a black V-cut shirt paired with a Guess jean jacket. God, I hate his rich ass. He was last person in the world I wanted to see.

"First of all I never did you. And second, leave! Before I report you for sexual harassment."I said grumpily. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with the aftermath what happen to us at Above The Dot.

I didn't work though. Eli sat down beside me and moved his face so it was just inches away from mine. I hated when he did this. It made me get that butterfly feeling in my stomach. Not the one I know you're thinking of. The love one. No. Definitely not. The one you get right before you throw up.

"The last time I checked, Duffy-"

"Clare. My name is Clare. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I yelled. The nearby tables got quiet and I could feel eyes on me. I immediately stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. I trotted down the hallway until I ended up in the Zen Garden. I took out my apple from my lunch bag and took a bite from it. Then I dove right back into my book.

A few second later I could hear the footsteps no other than Eli Goldsworthy's. He was standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Boy, Duffy! You sure love to make a scene." He smirked at me and once again took a seat next to me, against the J.T. Yorke Memorial.

"Eli, what do you want?" I asked impatiently. I put down the book and looked him straight in the eyes. They were such a precise shade of green. Like the colour of the freshly bloomed leaves in the spring. Crap, I sound like one of though lovesick girls. OK, he had beautiful eyes, that didn't mean I was falling for him. How could I ever?

"Duffy, I-" He saw my stern glare and reproached his use of name "Clare, last night you kissed me."

"I know. I was there dumbass." I said feeling the blush rise to my cheeks. Pathetically, I was kind of hoping it was all a dream. You know the kiss. And practically everything. That Eli had never called me Duff and never came up to talk to me. Just hearing him say the reality out loud kind of hit me hard in the chest.

"There we have it. That's what I want to know. Why are you always so rude to me? Last time I looked up kiss in the dictionary, it was a sign of attraction not hatred." He said. I stared at him in disbelief. Really? He was asking me why I was so rude to him? He called me a Duff. Ugly and Fat. But really I had no reasonable explanation for the kiss so I just let it drift out of my mind.

"Really, Eli? You said I was The Duff and you're wondering why I act bitchy towards you. You're way dumber than you look." I have to admit the last line was a little unnecessary and I regretted it a little bit after seeing Eli's hurt face. I didn't give him time to answer though because I was out there with my stuff in 5 seconds flat.

* * *

><p>I sat in English jotting down every word that came out of Ms. Dawes mouth. She was explaining about our book report on The Scarlett Letter. We would have to bring in our summaries that we had to do for each chapter and an essay about a character with a partner. At the mention of having partners I could feel Alli's eyes on me.<p>

Jess wasn't in Adv. English with us. She was the more of paint-your-nails-in-class type of girl where me Alli were more studious. Well, at least I was. Everything came to Alli so easy. She hardly ever studied but always got A's.

On the other hand, I was always studying. I was that girl, that if you ever missed a class just ask me and I had it in transcript. Especially English. It was my strong suit. I loved writing. I loved Ms. Dawes. But I so didn't like that Eli Goldsworthy was in this class. For some weird reason the man-whore was good with his words. And his hands, most girls say. Eugh. Just the thought of his hands on me again disgusted me.

Eli's seat was a few seats to the left. From the corner of my I could see him whisper flirting with Fiona Coyne. Ha. Thinks he can bang a lesbian. Yeah, right. He's way too into himself. I guess was not bumped out about the comment I made about him at lunch anymore. Didn't seem like it the way he was stroking Fiona's hand. I inwardly laughed at her creeped out face. When Eli looked the other way his gaze caught mine and I quickly redirected myself back to Ms. Dawes.

"Before you teens go off and text your friends to be your partners – yeah, that's right Jess, I can see your thumbs moving- I am picking your partners. Now for a real experiment, risky do so I say myself, it will be according to the attendance. You never know what may come out of randomness." Ms. Dawes rambled and I thought I had died then and there.

I listened closely as Ms. Dawes went through the list. When she had paired Lola Dallas with Anna Dynillis I knew I was next and in trouble. There were no Fallons, Fawcetts or even Frinkels in our class which meant I, Clare Edwards was stuck to be partners with someone with the last name that started with G. And there was only one in the class. Goldsworthy. Kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**Hated it or Loved it?**

**I would like to know. Next chapter will be up in a week or earlier.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long to put up. I had written this chapter then my Mom restarted our computer and it got deleted same with the next chapter. I didn't want to delay the update so I quickly typed what I remembered and changed some stuff. I deeply apologize if it is short. I finally figured out what Eli's problem will be. It's like the book but not really. Kind of a mixture of the book and show.** **Enjoy!**

**P.S. I just thought I let you know that I don't really like Clare in the show. She's like my least favourite character. I don't find her pretty either but I still like Aislinn though. She's alright. I just want you to know because I find that she's a little OOC in this fanfic. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>I wandered down the crowded halls of Degrassi after English. I can't believe I was going to be partners with that dick. I could feel Eli slowly trailing behind me gradually coming closer. I picked up my speed but there he was, somehow, blocking me from going further.<p>

"Listen, Duffy, the only D's I like are on girls, not papers." He smirked at me. "So after school want to come over? You know, to work on the assignment. We are partners."

"Yeah I know, unfortunately." I say before nudging my way past him to my next class. It was like lunch never happened. He didn't even seem mad about me calling him dumb. He's lucky he can easily forget about stuff. I wish I could forget about my absent mother and my drunk of a dad. Oh, how much I would pay to forget listening to their daily heated phone calls.

"So is that a no or yes for after school?" Eli yelled out. He smiled cockily loving the unwanted attention he was giving me. So awkward. I gave him a thumbs up and hurried father down the hallway. In the corner of my eyes I could some freshmans staring at me. I bet they we're thinking why a Duff like me would get any kind of recognition from the hottest boy at Degrassi. Duff. Ever since Eli introduced me to my new identity that word has really stuck to me.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Eli's house I wasn't surprised to see a huge house sitting on a hill. The Goldsworthy family was rich. Eli's dad had some hit radio show and his Mom was a star news anchor or something. Whatever it was it paid.<p>

I got out of his sports car and followed him up the six-car driveway into the main foyer. The walls were painted ivory white and paintings that must be worth thousands hung on them. I took of my converses and looked around the room.

"Your house is nice." I admitted.

"It's nothing much." Eli said disinterested.

"Nothing much? It's huge."

"Yeah." He answered like he was ashamed.

I ignored his indifference and headed into what I thought was the living room but he stopped me. I turned to look at him and I notice the old Eli was back, smirk and all.

"What?" I asked. God, I hoped I was heading into the right room.

"We're working in my bedroom." He said like it was a fact. Hell to the no. There was no way, I'm telling you, no way in hell I was going into Eli Frickin Goldsworthy's room alone with him. Never.

"Bedrooms and you usually involve removing all articles of clothing. And in some cases STDs and pregnancy. I'm not really up for that." I smiled.

"That's not true." He said dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"I always use protection." He smirked and I knew I had loss. I followed him up the grand staircase and into his bedroom. It's not really what I expected. I had this orange, blue and white colour theme going on obviously done by an interior designer. It had a flat screen TV and the newest Play Station but that was to be expected in a wealthy family. What was really weird was that it was clean. Like super clean.

"What?" Eli said like he was self-conscious or something. Wow. Even Mr. Popular gets embarrassed. Thinking about popularity I bet it was against the code to have a Duff in your room if you're like the hottest guy ever. It's weird how every girl at school would kill to be here, in Eli's bedroom with him. But I would kill to be anywhere but here right now.

"I was kind of expecting "messy teenager" but this is more like...OCD." I said analyzing my surroundings. Everything was put right in its order.

"Oh, Jeanette came this morning." He said like it was a matter of fact. At looked at him with a confused expression. "Our maid."

"Oh." Was all I answered.

Eli plopped himself down on his bed and reached for his laptop on his desk. I sat down beside him and was overwhelmed with comfort on my ass. This is a really good mattress. Anyways, Eli opened a Word Doc. For the next half hour we worked on the assignment but called a quits after we were both bored to death. Eli told me I could come after school tomorrow so I agreed. After that we just started talking. It was weird how easy it felt to talk with Eli. That's probably why the women are so attracted to him. Not me, though.

"Why you in Adv. English?" I asked him. This question was always burning in my mind.

"You don't think I'm smart?" He smirked.

"Nope."I admitted strongly.

"Oh, yeah. You made that clear today at lunch." Eli said sadly. I suddenly had this feeling of overwhelming guilt. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Anyways, there's a reason. But it's a secret." He said seriously. He waved his arms suggestively wanting me to come closer so I did. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I fucked Miss. Dawes!"

"Gross!" I whined and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you have to do what you've got to do." He laughed holding his arms up in defense. Then we both started laughing. It's been a very very very very very long time since I laughed. I guess I was so engrossed in studies I hardly had fun anymore. But then the room became quite. There was an awkward silence that made me fidgeted uncomfortably. Eli was the first one to break the silence.

"Why did you kiss me?" Oh, shit. How could I be so stupid? Of course Eli would bring it up again. Crap. I guess I should just give him the truth.

"It was a form of escape."

"From what?" He asked gently.

"This boy Jake. I like him but he has a girlfriend." I can't believe I was sharing this information with Eli of all people.

"You mean Jake Martin?" I nodded. "That guy is like a lumberjack!"

I laughed and Eli smirked obviously pleased he had amused me. I don't know if it was the way his deep green eyes stared at me or his soft pink lips formed a smirk but I kissed him. Again.

Eli's lips felt warm on mine. I soon felt that numbing sensation that let me escape my problems. No thinking about any anything. It was impossible with his hands touching my body and his lips kissing mine.

I bravely took of my shirt and threw it on the ground so I was only left with my black bra on top. Eli detached his lips from my mouth and began working his way to my neck then my boobs. Man, his mouth felt so good.

Eli took off his shirt and I unclasped my bra. He threw me on the bed and slipped my jeans and underwear off. For some odd, very odd, reason I felt comfortable being naked around him. Like he already knew I was a Duff so I didn't need to impress him. Eli took of his jeans and boxers off and reached for a condom from his jean pocket. Just like Eli to keep a condom in his pocket. And then we were having sex. Me and Eli Goldsworthy were having sex. Shit, how did it get this far?

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW!<strong>

**I really want to get to my goal of 80!**

**And I want to hear your predictions of what Eli's problem is!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for two weeks without a chapter so I stayed up late last night typing this for you. It's more of a filler. I'm really close to my goal of 80 reviews so I'm upping the anty and my new goal now is 100. I have about 3-6 more chapters left so I think we can do it! Writing a IM convo really was a hard time...sorry if the language is to formative. I tried my best. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't my first. He wasn't my first. K.C. was, my ex-boyfriend. I dated him a little in my freshman year and then became the real package in sophomore year. He was very sweet and brought the less studious girl out of me. Although, K.C. was a troubled kid. He lived in a group home. He never told me why. K.C. didn't really like sharing his past. He said the present was all that mattered.<p>

I should have known that he was cheating on me. He would always cut our study dates short saying he had a 7PM curfew at the group home. I kind of always knew he was lying but I guess I just wanted to believe he wasn't. On the outside we were the perfect couple. I guess at the time that was all that mattered to me.

Then Jenna Middleton transferred to our school. I could see in K.C.'s eyes that he already knew her the first day she came. And later I found out that she was the other girl. Or I was. K.C. had cheated on me but I refused to label him untrustworthy. I should have listened to Alli but at the time I was in love.

A week after I found out about K.C.'s scandal we were still together. I gave him my virginity knowing he had cheated on me. I was so stupid. Sex with K.C. was painful especially the first time but I enjoyed the intimacy. The feeling that someone actually loved me. K.C. got caught shop lifting a month later and was sent away. I didn't even break up with him. He broke up with me. Somehow Jenna and me became friends after that. I don't really know how.

Sex with Eli was different. Way different. Unlike with K.C. it was pleasurable and I felt free. Although, after I felt dirty. Like I was just one of those sluts Eli fucks. I'm not denying I had good time and that Eli helped my problems go away. It's just like in the spur of the moment it was fun but the aftermath made you rethink your decision.

I lay next to Eli naked in his bed. We were just inches away and he was breathing deeply. I looked up at ceiling. Man, I was in some really deep shit. I had just slept with my most hated person who also was the man-slut of the school. And not to mention called me a Duff.

"Wow, I mean, wow. That was something." Eli huffed. He turned to look at me and smirked. Ew. I can't believe I slept with him.

"I have to go." I said getting out the bed and rushing to put my clothes on.

"Aw, really? I kind of wanted to go for a round two!" Eli whined. He rolled out the bed and put on his boxers.

"I'm surprised. I thought you be ashamed that you screwed a Duff." I muttered picking up my backpack.

"Never. Sex is sex. Doesn't matter who it is with, it's always enjoyable for me." He said seriously. "But I'm surprised by you. I thought you hated me."

"I do."

"You must not hate me that much. You practically threw yourself at me." Shit. He was right. Was I actually starting to tolerate Eli? May be. But he didn't need to know that.

"I hate you alright. It's just, like I said earlier, I was using you. You of all people would know." Eli's smirk dropped for a second. It was like I had figured him out. I smiled. Man, I was sick. Happy that I almost broke Eli. "I thought I would never say this but I enjoyed it. But if you tell a fucking living soul I will cut your balls off and make you watch! Clear?"

"Ouch. Fine I won't tell anyone but the whole football team, oh, the power squad, and, oh yeah, the whole school." He joked. I kicked him in the shin and whelped.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone, Duffy." He said sincerely.

"So tomorrow then." I said and walked out of his bedroom. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked at the family portraits. There was the one the looked to be taking at the least ten years ago. Eli's hair was like a dirty blonde and he was standing next to this girl. Her hair was cut real short and she had big blue eyes. I never knew Eli had a sister.

I then looked at the two adults in the picture. Eli's mother was a very thin woman with striking green eyes and long blonde hair. She was very pretty. Insanely actually. His dad on the other had was average looking. His hair was curly and black and his eyes were an ocean blue colour. I've actually never seen Eli's parents in real life. I guess there so busy they never attend school plays and concerts.

When I got home Dad was passed out on the couch and broken plates decorated the kitchen floor. My Dad must of gone drinking early tonight. I never thought I say this but thank God I was at Eli's.

I walked into the kitchen a swept up the dismay. I was use to it by now. Cleaning up after my Dad. And in exchange he would not mention his drinking to me. I knew that I should probably call mom but really what could she do. Last time she tried to control Dad's drinking things go out of hand. Way out of hand. And anyways she is the source of the problem.

After cleaning up the mess I went upstairs to my bedroom to read. I had just gotten into a good part of the book when I received a IM on my laptop. I ignored it for a while but then got tired of hearing that bing noise. Er. I opened my laptop up. It was from Alli. Typical. I told her I was going to Eli's afterschool and she wanted the full report. Of course.

**NothingLikeAlliB: Hey**

**NothingLikeAlliB: Clare?**

**NothingLikeAlliB: Are you there? I want the full report!**

**NothingLikeAlliB: You better answer me right now Clare! **

**ClareBearForever: Ok, I'm here.**

**NothingLikeAlliB: So how was your study date with ?**

**ClareBearForever: First of all it wasn't a DATE and second of all Eli is not sexy!**

**NothingLikeAlliB: Sounds like you're in love! So what happened? Did you kiss him again?**

**ClareBearForever: Wait, how did you know I kissed him a first time?**

**NothingLikeAlliB: I hear stuff. Eli is a gossip magnet. I'm little upset you didn't tell me though. **

**ClareBearForever: Sorry. Sorry. I'm just going through a lot of stuff right now.**

**NothingLikeAlliB: You alright?**

**ClareBearForever: Yeah, I just don't want to talk about Eli. I hate him.**

**NothingLikeAlliB: Sure you do. Anyways, let's talk about Drew then.**

The real reason why I didn't want to talk about Eli wasn't because I hated him. The exact opposite. I was sort of starting to like him. And if we talked any longer about him I knew Alli would be able to break me down and find out I had sex with him. I couldn't let the happen. Alli would think I'm a slut. So I endured an hour of her rambling on about Drew's "sexiness".

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Please, pretty please!<p>

Someone asked me how old I was in a PM so I want to hear how old you guys think I am! (I use to have my age on my profile but I took it down :P)


End file.
